the media traveler
by jamin1227
Summary: travel with Jason as he get's the power to go into anime/books and change some things. Right in review what anime to do next any will work and book if I read it I'll watch anime before posting there is no sex scenes there mite be make out scenes dont know


I do not own any of the anime or the book's that is featured in this fan fic hope you enjoy even though i know no one's reading this this idea came from a dream. the dream was more chaotic so i thought up most of it to make sense

* * *

hi my names Jason I look like I'm 16 but way older but that will be explain latter. I use to live in this world till i fell into a worm hole and learned everything now i live in my own dimension with all the thing that i love i know it tough to under stand but i still love it let's get started with the day that i started anime/Manga remember it's in my POV so the're a lot of me and I

"what's the point. I don't want to live like this any more there's nothing." I said to my self as i walked home. To get thing strait I live in a small town and when i mean small i mean small our name doesn't show up on any maps even Google trust me I've tried we have a total of about 500 people in our town and there %75 of them are above 60 so there's nothing to do except to play at the park witch only has a slide and a small pond our

school is one building witch all the kid's in the town witch you guessed not that many and not one of them are in my grade so of course I'd be home

all the time. well one day i went home and went on my computer witch I got from newspaper job witch got shut down because not anuff money was earned.

O.K. back to story well I was thinking about all the show's I watch wile I was a kid and I had one it was Naruto I went to hulu and found

out that the show i watch was censored badly so i watch the Japanese version and got hooked from the start all i did was come home go to the computer and watch naruto till bed well that only lasted for at least 2 week's till there where no more to watch

I tried to think of another TV show I like when I was a kid and it had the anime style art and I remember a pirate one so I tried search for it and came across a anime fan site witch had it one it so i was like hell yea so i watch one piece and so one that lasted for like 2 week's and I was getting board with having to wait a week for

new anime so one time wile i was watching adult swim and a episode of bleach came on so i watched it like it so i went to my computer and watch all the episode's

now that's when i became hook that anime and that it is awesome. well that this lasted for about a 5 months "god I cant believe I just got done with death note god ok need to see if there's any more" by that time I watch all the good anime that was given good review's and all the Netflix anime. I found elfin lied "huh one of the most bloodiest anime I've seen ha I got to see this"

by the end of the day " what don't leave it like that i need to know more" i search online and i found about Manga " Manga? I need to find what it is" search about it "ahhh so it's made before the anime and most anime is based off of it...so it mean's I can read about what happens in anime before it happens " during that week i read elfin lied, one piece, naruto (only from where i left of in the anime), and fairy tail some fan fic's to.

when I came home from school "ah man I cant believe I'm in this stage all ready I thought the Manga would last longer" I walked down the street ignoring the worm hole about the size of a man hole cover just sitting there i fell into it

"aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh. what the fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck" I continue to fall for hours. the hour's turned to day's. days to year's i started to go insane but still able to remember the anime and family

"hey Jonah what you doing"

"oh you watch that to I thought that Naruto should of beat him"

"fine be that way I'll just read son of Neptune" I just dropped the book and it hit the side and diapered

"not again that was my favorite book" i stick my hand in it and felt a shock through my body

"ow dame why dose learning hurts so much... wait why do I know that" I stuck both hand's into the wall

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" the pain hurt a lot try to imagine getting burned alive and time that by 4 but you cant die

"hey! now i know how to get out...but what if there's more to learn" I stuck my hand's in but this time I stuck them in up to my elbows let's just say the pain was so much i know it would make zoro proud of me that I was able to stay conscious for at least a minute when i woke up I was in my room and it was quite

it usually is always quite in the town but you could always hear at least the bird's chirping but there was nothing that when i realized from what I learned that this isn't home it's my own dimension

"I don't know how but i just know that I made this world...it's just to empty" right then an idea popped in my head "wait if i can go to the favor fictions and bring the people that i like that die and put them here right before they die so I don't mess up there time line it would be like I was never

there but witch one right then my P.C. lit up showing all the anime i watch and it included the book's and games plus I could watch them if I cant remember what happened at the top of my head right there I remembered the one death that I hate mostly because her boyfriend used her for his own benefits and tossed her aside like garbage and still when he died she had to kill herself she was my perfect girl for me so

I watched the last episode paused it right before she jumped and went inside.


End file.
